dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Faust
Overview Faust first appeared in the original Guity Gear as Dr. Baldhead, a doctor that went mad after accidentally murdering one of his child patients. After finding that it really wasn't his fault, he regained his sanity and put a bag over his head in shame of what he did in his mad rampage. He now travels the world, aiding the sick and healing the injured wherever they may be. Movelist }} Faust Frame Data Item Summon Specs ; Hammer: This item can shut up the opponent mid-move or help keep them confined. It doesn't last very long on the screen so you can throw another item fairly quickly. It also has a good dizzy rating. ; Washpan: The pan plays the same role as the hammer, but it stays up a little longer and comes down a little faster a little further away. Same dizzy rating as hammer. ; Coin: If this hits, the hand slap off of rerere no tsuki becomes powered up and flaming the next time it is used. As far as the item itself goes, it's not very good as it stays out on the screen longer, does less damage, and has less block stun than the hammer. ; Poison: Poison is a decent roadblock with a lot of active frames that can keep ground advancement for a couple seconds. The actual poison effect lasts 6.25 seconds, about half as long as Testament's poison. ; Doughnut: Pfft, not great. It only restores 15 health on pickup and can effectively end Faust's throwing ability if the opponent doesn't pick it up and keeps it from being picked up. ; Chocolate Bar: It plays the same game as the Doughnut, but gives about 1/16 of tension gauge on pickup. ; Bomb: This item grants the screen to you in a brightly colored birthday present. Use it for mindgames, lockdown, cross ups, air-throws, or ground throws. Just be careful, Potemkin can flick it and Order-Sol can punch it. ; Meteors: These are good for making the opponent turtle and making them throwable. They are also good for ending an opponent's pressure or combo if they ignore it or don't notice it. ; Mini-Faust: He falls from the sky moderately fast, and as soon as he's grounded another item can be thrown. While on the ground he moves forward and can add an extra hit to a pressure string. ; Mini-Roboky: He weaves back and forth in the sky for quite a while before landing, significantly reducing the opponent's aerial options. After he's landed, any hit will cause electric damage and knockdown. ; Mini-Potemkin: He's on the ground quickly so another item can be throw soon after, and can hit three times before leaving the screen so rushdowns can become more intimidating. Basic Strategy Faust best deals in keeping the opponent locked in a confined space with his long range pokes and item summons. ;Zoning and the FDC Combos B&B (vs. all) : 2D > 2S > 5K > jc.K > j.S > j.K > jc.S > j.H Gatling Charts Advanced Analysis See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters